1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to small scale mortar delivery systems and, in particular, to a system designed for household or domestic usage for applications involving one man.
2. PRIOR ART
While mortar delivery systems do exist, most are for industrial uses and none that applicant is aware of use the flex type pressure release.